


Missing Piece

by stormy_ocean



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood, Blood and Injury, Confessions, Crushes, Cuddling & Snuggling, Experimentation, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Forehead Kisses, Hurt/Comfort, Illnesses, Injury, Injury Recovery, M/M, Major Character Injury, Missions Gone Wrong, Mutual Pining, Sharing a Bed, Shinobi, Sick Character, Suffering, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:20:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26682067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormy_ocean/pseuds/stormy_ocean
Summary: The mission went wrong, that's why you're suffering..
Relationships: Mitsuki/Uzumaki Boruto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	Missing Piece

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to [Shock777](https://twitter.com/shock777) and [NaruhinaluvrX](https://twitter.com/naruhinaluvrx) for helping me with this fic..

_'Darn it!'_ Boruto thought as he stumbled wearily through the forest.. He was on a mission that went horribly wrong, now he didn't know where anyone was or which direction Konoha was in.. He felt terrible, he was so hot and he couldn't focus his eyes.. _'It's been a few days, I wonder if they're ok?'_

He glanced around again, hoping he would see someone, but all he could only see trees.. He was so tired, he leaned up against a tree so he could catch his breath.. His legs couldn't take anymore, and he dropped to the earth floor.. It began to rain heavily, the drops of water soaking the boy to the bone.. He shakily breathed, trying to keep his eyes open, but he eventually succumbed to his exhaustion and fell into a fitful slumber..

Mitsuki was dragging himself past trees and wild animals, but he didn't care about them... He gripped his side to try and stop the bleeding, that mission had really messed him up.. He coughed and a few drops of blood hit the ground.. Just as he decided to rest he noticed blond hair, "Boruto?" he goes over to the blond as quickly as he could in his injured state... Boruto looked feverish and he was shaking.. 

Mitsuki bends down and picks up the sleeping boy, his body is in so much pain, but he makes himself push it back so he can take care of Boruto... He enters sage mode and begins to search for somewhere safer for the night.. He notices a cave and decides it's good enough.. _'It's better that sleeping on the forest floor in the rain'_

Boruto opens his eyes from all the movement, but he's in a half lucid, half dream like state from the sickness.. He's shaking like crazy from the fever... He looks up and whispers, "....I'm being carried?.....this chakra...is so cool...and calm..." he slips back into unconsciousness..

Mitsuki gets into the cave and strips Boruto and himself down to their underwear so they won't get hypothermia.. He checks Boruto over for any injuries an lays him down when he doesn't see any.. He reaches into his ninja pack and finds some rope, he quickly sets in the middle of the cave and lights it on fire.. He sits next to Boruto and watches the rain, Boruto blearily opens his eyes and while completely out of it he rasps, "Am I dead? Are you an angel??"

Mitsuki doesn't hear him under the roar of the thunder and his concentration on making sure the fire won't die... "an angel..." Boruto whispers softly before passing out again.. After the fire is set Mitsuki knows Boruto is safe enough for now, he cuddles up to Boruto for warmth near the fire.. Boruto feeling the warmth of Mitsuki holding him while he presses his head on Mitsuki's chest, feeling the cool of his skin.

Mitsuki is filled with adrenaline, he can't sleep, he has to keep Boruto safe and he can't feel how hurt he is.. He begins to choke so he gets out of Boruto's hold and turns to the side, coughing up blood.. When he regains himself, he looks over at his sun.. He looks more peaceful than he did earlier, the fever must be going down.. He then leans down and kisses the blond's forehead, his bloody lips leave a mark of blood on his forehead.. He feels dizzy, he immediately knows it's because of how much blood he's lost.. He drops down on top of Boruto, and stares at his sleeping features.. _'I don't know if I want to die, but I'm glad my last moment was by your side..'_

He then goes limp while holding Boruto loosely.. Boruto dreams of an angel with cool, calm chakra and is somewhat familiar, like everything will be ok... When he wakes everything is kinda blurry, he feels a weight on top of him and after a minute he realizes it's Mitsuki... His eyes go wide when he notices the blood coming from the boy's mouth, he sits up and hold Mitsuki close.. He's ice cold, not breathing.. He cups Mitsuki's face gently as he holds him in his lap..

He's in such a panic he doesn't think to check his heartbeat or pulse.. "MITSUKI!!" he screams, his cries echo through the canyon around the cave..

He sobs and sobs while clutching Mitsuki's limp body, and looks him over.. There was a gash on his head, his shoulder was all bloody, his side had what appeared to be a stab wound, his leg was all cut up... There was so much blood..

After a minute of sobbing he sees Mitsuki cough, a few drops of blood landing on the blond's cheek, all the while Mitsuki doesn't wake.. Startled, he gasps "He's alive!! Mitsuki Mitsuki!! It's me, Boruto! Wake up please, pleAse don't die.. I need you, please please please.."

He sits mitsuki up against the wall, kneeling in front of him staring with tears streaming down his face..

He frantically scans Mitsuki for more injuries.. "It's my fault, if I wasn't sick he wouldn't of had to take care of me and get himself hurt.. Damn....this always happens! Why am I ...Such a burden to him... Always saving me.. Putting your life on the line for me... Why....WHY!" he demands at his limp body, screaming at him almost like he was mad..

"Why, wHy do you always go so far for me? You always get hurt, I can't repay you? Why why why?? You're going to get yourself killed at this rate.. Next time, just let me die!!" he screams as he continues to sob into his hand, trying to muffle his cries....

"I ...cant let u do that..."

Boruto nearly shoots out of his skin at the soft voice, Mitsuki was awake, but barely..

"My.... Life is meaningless without... My sun.. I can't live without you, if you die, I die.." he rasps, he then clutches his chest as he coughs up more blood.. Boruto clenches his fists and said, "Then... Let me save you this time..."

He redresses both of them in their wet clothes, he put out the fire and picks up Mitsuki and runs out... He dashes in one direction, he stumbles on the way, still weak from his illness... After who knows how long they run into Sarada..

"Boruto! You're ok! What happened to Mitsuki?" she queries as she worriedly looks them both over.. "I don't know what happened, but he's hurt.. We need to get him help!!" he crowed hoarsely.. "Here, let me carry Mitsuki, you look like you can barely stand.." Reluctantly, he hands Mitsuki's limp body to Sarada..

"Follow me, I think Orochimaru's hideout is around here.. He's probably our best bet at saving Mitsuki.. Do you need to lean on me?"

"No, that'll only slow us down... The quicker we get Mitsuki help, the quicker he'll be ok.." he sniffles, holding back a sneeze he feels creeping up on him.. "Alright, if you say so.." she affirmed softly before turning around and sprinting in the other direction, the rain coming down harder than before.. They run with Sarada glancing back every so often to make sure Boruto was ok.. 

When they got there Suigetsu was outside, one look at them and he was ushering them inside.. He brought them to Orochimaru who took Mitsuki from Sarada and put him in a test tube...

"So, when is he going to get out??" Boruto questions with a sigh of relief.. "Who knows, it could take days, weeks, months... It all depends on Mitsuki's will.." Orochimaru explains.. "He's messed up emotionally cause he thought he was going to die.. The only way he wants to leave is with the sun.. He's fighting internally.. He's close to death, his will to stay alive is keeping him alive.. his will.. That's what's keeping him alive, his will to stay with his sun.."

"I want to stay by his side until he's better, I'm going to stay by his side!!"

"You can't, it's going to take a while, the extent of his injuries it far too great.. It's going to take time.."

"I don't care how long it takes!! I'm his friend and I'm not going anywhere till he's better!!"

Orochimaru sighs before looking at Boruto, "Well, ok.. I guess you can stay, but stay out of shit.. Sui will show you the guest quarters, I'll notify your parents.." "Fine I don't care I'm staying by his side till he's all better.." he confirmed.. Orochimaru then turned to Sarada, "Are you staying as well??"

"No, I'm going to go home in the morning.." she replied. "Then could you take my letter to Naruto??" he asked. "Sure"

They walked down a hallway to the guest quarters, _'Why would Orochimaru need guest quarters anyway??'_ "Here's your room, Sarada.. And your room's on the opposite side, Boruto.." Suigetsu chimed.. "I'll come get you guys for dinner, rest until then..." With that he strolled down the hall way..

Boruto and Sarada shared a look then went into their respective rooms.. As soon as he entered the room he collapsed on the bed.. He glanced around the room, fighting a losing battle against sleep.. 

He wakes up some time later to someone banging on his door.. He sleepily sits up and drags himself out of bed, when he opens the door Suigetsu is standing there, hand raised to knock again.. "Oh, you're up.. C'mon, let's go eat.."

They entered the dining room, Sarada was already there, and sat down.. They ate diner in relative silence, the only noise was the chopsticks hitting the plate.. After diner Orochimaru took Boruto back into his lab to give him treatment for his illness.. After he took his medicine he went to the room where Mitsuki was being kept.. He looked tense, like he was in a lot of pain..

"Hey.." Boruto said softly as he rested his hands on the glass.. "Don't worry, you're going to be ok.. I can't wait for you to get out, I miss you.."

He stayed there until Jugo came in and told that it was late and that he should go rest... He listened, albeit reluctantly, and went to his room.. He didn't sleep immediately though, he was worried about Mitsuki.. He tossed and turned, thinking about what he could have done differently..

_'If I hadn't of rushed in like an idiot we wouldn't have gotten separated..'_

He sighed and turned so he was on his back.. He stared at the ceiling until the darkness consumed him... The next morning they all enjoyed breakfast, and saw Sarada off.. She held Orochimaru's letter tight enough she wouldn't drop it, but not tight enough to wrinkle it... Boruto waved until he couldn't see her anymore.. He and Orochimaru went back and got Boruto his medicine..

Orochimaru was making the dosage of medicine, moving around and making sure nothing spilled, "Train me" He stopped and looked at the young blond.. "What?" "Train me" he demanded again.. "I need to be stronger, for Mitsuki's sake.. I never wanna let him do something this dangerous again... For my sake... I wanna get stronger for him... I need to get stronger for Mitsuki! I'm never gonna let him get to that point again.. Train me!! I'll protect him!!"

Orochimaru looks at Boruto for a minute, lost in thought, before smiling and replys, "Ok, I'll train you.. But there will be no slacking off.."

"That's fine.. When do we start??"

"Next week, to give your body time to heal.."

For the next week things were pretty much the same, wake up, eat, get medicine, see Mitsuki, eat, go to bed, repeat... Until one night, Boruto couldn't sleep.. He kept tossing and turning, trying to get comfortable.. But it didn't work.. He decided to go see Mitsuki, since he wasn't going to bed anytime soon... He slowly opens the door and slips out, closing it quietly behind him.. He sneaks thrugh the halls, being careful to not wake anyone... He enters the lab where Mitsuki's being held an sees a shadow.. 

_'That doesn't look like anyone here, who are they?? Are they going to hurt Mitsuki?? I need to protect him!'_

He runs into the room and attacks the person, but they easily dodge.. He goes for another swing and they grab his wrist, he begins to struggle against their hold..

"What are you doing awake, Boruto??"

He stops at the voice and looks at the man holding his wrist hostage..

"Who are you? How do you know my name? Are you going to hurt Mitsuki??" 

"My name is Log, I'm a failed version of Mitsuki.. I'm not here to hurt him, I'm just giving him his medication.." he lets go of the young boy's wrist and proceeds to pours medicine into the tube..

"...Mitsuki was created as an experiment Lord Orochimaru was conducting.. He was the best and strongest one of all of us, and we had done several tests on him in the beginning... He's like the moon, wanting to shine in the dark, but without an established light there is no way he could reflect it... He found his sun, you, and was able to shine.. His sun is his world, without you he's unable to function... You're the most important aspect of his life.." 

Boruto was stunned, "I've heard him call me his sun...but you mean all this time he-"

"Yes. Mitsuki regards you as his sun, his constant companion, the one who lights up his world.. Without you, he would cease to exist essentially..."

_"My.... Life is meaningless without... My sun.. I can't live without you, if you die, I die.."_

Boruto silently sits there, eyes open wide, a deep blush adorning his cheeks.. Log continues, "You mean everything to him, he's willing to die for you.. No other Mitsuki feels this way.." He finishes up with putting medicine in the tube and walks towards the door, "You shouldn't be down here this late.. I know your concerned about him, but-"

"I'm his sun.....who else is going to be there for him? "

Log was stunned into silence, he smiles softly and whispers, "I leave it to you, then.. Boruto." with that he stalks out of the room..

Boruto was left in the room, he curls up in a ball and glanced up at Mitsuki.. He could hardly believe what he had heard.. His mind wanders to the picture of himself he found by Mitsuki's bed, the way he's always calling him his sun..

_'It all makes sense now..'_

He stands up and presses his hands up against the glass of the tube, he watches Mitsuki float around, he almost looks peaceful..

"Mitsuki...I never understood how you felt...Even now I don't know fully...but...when I see you now....I want to be that sun for you...and I want you to be my moon....So please...Don't give up ttebasa....I'm right here.."

Boruto sleeps next to Mitsuki that night next to the tube, his arms loosely wrapped around it.. In the morning Orochimaru comes by and sees Boruto asleep on the ground next to the tube, he smiles at the scene before him..

He debates letting Boruto sleep a while longer, but ultimately decides against it.. "Boruto, wake up.. Today's the first day of training.." he said loud enough for the sleeping bo to hear.. "Wha-huh??" he mumbles.. "We have training today, it's been a week so you should be fine.. Let's go."

"Oh- right!!"

He follows Orochimaru down to the training room, it was quite spacious.. They went on for a few hours before Orochimaru decides it's time for breakfast.. In the middle of the dinning room stands Karin, and she's covered in what Boruto assumes is batter..

"What happened??"

"Nothing" the red head stammered.. "Jugo" the snake sage turned to said man, "What happened here???" "Suigetsu and Karin tried to make pancakes, but something went wrong.. Now Suigetsu and Karin are covered in batter.."

"I said nothing happened!!" she retorted with a terrifying glare.. After the mess was cleaned up they ended up eating rice and eggs.. While Suigetsu and Karin bickered over who's fault it was that the pancakes were ruined, they act like a married couple to be honest..

Boruto spends the next month at the lab, training with Orochimaru.. He works hard and pushes himself as much as he can... He got into the habit of talking to Mitsuki, even tho he never could reply..

One day after a month and a half had passed since they came to the lab.. Boruto comes in the lab and starts talking to unconscious Mitsuki, "Hey Mitsuki....How are you today?You know, today, Karin was here... She taught me about the Uzumaki clan and stuff... She's actually super scary though..." he slumps down "....Listen Mitsuki...I don't know when you'll wake up.... but I just... I miss you so bad....I want it to be like how it used to be...I miss your voice and going on missions with you....seeing you be happy ...and...now that I've had time to think about everything...I kind of...like you..." Boruto he lays on the ground, asleep, his back laying against the tube..

Mitsuki opens his eyes and sees the unconscious Boruto..

"Boruto"

But hes inaudible, bubbles come out of his mouth... Orochimaru instantly comes into the room cause he knows Mitsuki is awake, due to the monitor he has attacked to the tube.. "Ahhhh" Boruto begins to stir cause of the comotion.. "What's going on?"

"Mitsuki is awake!"

"EHH!?" Boruto turns around and sees Mitsuki is in fact, awake... Mitsuki's hands press against the glass, his big yellow eyes staring intensely at Boruto.. Their eyes lock, and Boruto freezes in shock "....M...Mits....ki..." he mumbles breathlessly in disbelief...

Orochimaru drains the tube and it drains out from the bottom, as the water dissippates, he chokes for air.. He comes out all slimey, the tube opens and the first word out of his lips is "Boruto!"

Boruto wavers, but then the tears start falling and he runs to his friend "Mit....suki..."

"Mitsuki.....Mitsuki...." he grabs Mitsuki, and hugs him tight, not even caring that he's wet with whatever was in that tube or that Mitsuki's naked "Mitsuki! Mitsuki you're alive! You're awake!!"

Mitsuki is shocked, he doesn't know what to say, he doesn't know what happened.. "Looks like you've finally woken up.." Orochimaru acknowledged with a smile...

"I- I thought I...died."

"Close, but...Your friends brought you here about a month ago..." Mitsuki's eyes bulge, "a...month??"

Boruto just squeezes him tighter, "Mitsuki....Mitsuki...." he blinks and looks over at Boruto, he see his face, snot dribbling out his nose, his teeth clenched, tears never ending, his sobbing shakes his whole body... Mitsuki hesitates, but he reaches his arms up...and rests his head on Boruto's shoulder as he hugs him back..

"I'm glad I could see you again, my sun.."

Boruto opens his eyes, he feels a warmth he had never felt before, a warmth filling his chest, filling his heart.. The two hug each other for a long while until Orochimaru pardons Mitsuki out the room to do some tests to make sure he's 100% and get him dressed...

At first Boruto stands outside while Mitsuki gets dressed and Orochimaru prepares the tests... But once they run the tests he goes in, Mitsuki is strapped up to machines, ct scans, cables, and many more things that Boruto doesn't know the name of.. When the tests were finally finished it was late and they were finally let out to get fresh air, they go stand outside and look up at the moon..

"The moon may be beautiful, but it's not as special to me as my moon.. I promise you Mitsuki....I wont ever let you out of my sight again... I'll become a strong man.. One that's worthy of being your sun." he just says it heartfelt like he means it, but he doesn't realize it's like a confession till after he says it and sees Mitsuki's face... His face of absolute mesmerization and shock..  
  
"Boru...to..."

Boruto blushes deeply and panics when he realizes what he said had heavy romantic connotations to it, "Err....well...uhh..Its getting late... Lets go inside..." he tries to switch the conversation...

Mitsuki's eyes shine in the moonlight, his cheeks dusted a light pink.. "C'MON, LETS GO INSIDE!!" Boruto announces as he runs inside and, still blushing, Mitsuki just stares at him before following him with the fondest smile eve rand then giggle to himself "....its just like you Boruto..."

After a few days at the lab the duo sets out for Konoha.. It isn't a super long journey, only taking them a day and a half... It's almost sun set when they arrive, and Himawari is waiting at the gate for them, "Onii-chan! You're back!!" she tackles him in a hug.. "I missed you!!"

"I missed you too, Himawari-"

"Boruto!"

"Mom!"

Mitsuki watches Boruto interact with his family, he can see how much they missed him.. He starts to walk to his apartment when he hears someone running towards him..

"Mitsuki!!"

He stops and turns to look at the blond, who has stopped to catch his breath.. "Let me walk you home.." They continue down the street, just basking in each other's presence.. When they get to Mitsuki's apartment they stop right outside his door, "It's good to be home... I can't believe you stayed there and waited over a month for me.. Boruto...really..thank you."

"I-its nothing ttebasa.... I'm just glad your home safely and we can...go on like normal."

"That's true Boruto..."

"Well, here you are... Your apartment, same as you left it..."

"Thank you Boruto... Are your parents worried about you? You should head home as soon as possible."

"Ah, yeah... Mom heard I was coming home so they're throwing me a party.. I think... She mentioned something like that...."

"Alright"

"Are you sure your good Mitsuki?" he nods "I'll be fine now, Boruto... Thank you.. For everything."

"Okay then. I-I'll see u tomorrow right?"

"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow.."

Boruto turns to leave, but Mitsuki stops him, "Wait Boruto!" he turns around and Mitsuki kisses him on his forehead, just like he had before he "died".. Boruto is in disbelief, he just stands still and stares "....From now on...Let's be the strongest sun and moon we can be..." he then goes inside his house before Boruto can see how red in the face he is.. Boruto turns completely red after realizing what happened, he goes home and gets bombarded by his family... But he cant think of anything other than the kiss for the whole evening..

He hangs out with his family for a while before his eyes begin to droop.. He goes to his room to get some sleep, but as soon as he lays down he no longer feels the pull of unconsciousness.. He tosses and turns, but it doesn't work.. He tries burying himself deeper under the covers, but nothing.. He huffs and looks out of his window when he has an idea.. Slipping out of bed he stalks over to the window, he quietly leaps out and runs along the roof tops, only stopping when he reaches Mitsuki's door..

After a minute of knocking Mitsuki opens the door, "Boruto??" he says sleepily..

"I can't sleep, can I stay with you??"

He blinks a few times before saying, "Sure..." he steps to the side to let Boruto into his house..

Boruto walks in and he feels the bite of how cold it is... "H...How do you sleep in here when its this...f-freezing?" he asks while he shivers.. "I guess I was... So tired that I didn't realize my heater wasn't working.." he whispers as he glances around the room..

Boruto shivers again, Mitsuki notices and tilts his head, "Are you cold, Boruto?"

".....y-yeah.. got any extra blankets?"

"....no, but..."

Mitsuki lays down on his bed and opens the covers, beckoning Boruto to come over...

"You can sleep with me if you want. my bed can get warm..." he adds while looking at the blond.. Boruto flushes red. "N-NO! I-I can't..." Boruto sputters while covering his face with his hand..

"But....I don't have a spare futon..."

Boruto sighs with disbelief... He turns towards the door, "I...maybe....maybe I should just go home..." he stops when he feels a hand grab his wrist.. "Boruto.... now that you're here I... don't want you to leave..." he states while maintaining eye contact, with needy eyes and a pout on his kissable lips..

_'Wait- what?'_

His heart melts at the sight, he looks away with embarrassment, "...F-fine! I'll...share the bed with you... It looks pretty big anyways....We can both- We can both fit..." Mitsuki smiles sotfly then walks over to the bed and gets back in..

After Boruto lays down the bed is still cold, seeing as the sheets are kind of thin.. Mitsuki can feel the vibration of Boruto's shivering, he slowly opens his eyes and glances at the boy next to him..

"Boruto...are you still cold?"

"....a-ah...I'm fine....ttebasa..."

He turns over so his back is facing Mitsuki, he snuggles down into the sheet trying to stay warm.. Mitsuki thinks for a moment, suddenly, Boruto feels a hand brush up behind him and arms wrap around him from behind, a soft sigh grazes the back of his neck as Mitsuki lays his head on Boruto's pillow.....

"If we....Embrace it will get much...much...warmer...." Mitsuki whispers softly..

Boruto's spine tingles, as blushes like mad.. He lays there as still as a statue, the feeling of mitsuki hugging him felt too wonderful for him to push him away... As embarrassed as he was, Boruto couldn't resist his touch... After all that had happened, Boruto didnt just want to be near Mitsuki....

No, he wanted this... He wanted to be held close by Mitsuki, to snuggle close by a fire on a winter day, so see him happy..

As the clock on the wall ticked, he listened in on the steady breathing of Mitsuki from behind him, his breath wafting along Boruto's collarbone.. Boruto definitely was getting warmer, the heat trapped between their bodies was enough to make Boruto melt.. He wanted to stay there forever, wrapped in Mitsuki's arms...

Boruto laid there silently for a long while, staring off into space, "....M...Mitsuki?" he asked, breaking the silence in the room...

...

No response

Boruto shifted his weight, being careful not to wake Mitsuki, and looked behind him.. Mitsuki laid, perfectly still, fast asleep holding onto him, his mouth slightly open as he slept... A serene look of peace on Mitsuki's face... Borutos heart thrashed violently in his chest

_'Mitsuki...this close, it's nice..'_

The warmth, the feeling of Mitsuki's arms wrapped around him, the rhythmic, small little snores from Mitsuki, it all lulled boruto into a dream like state, he felt safe.. Shifting quietly, Boruto turned around to face him... He shifted a little, but snuggled back down.. Their noses almost touched they were laying so close, Boruto was tempted to kiss him..

He brought Mitsuki closer to him, resting his face against Mitsuki's chest, he could hear his heart beat... He could hear the thumping of Mitsuki's heart, it meant he was alive.. Boruto hesitated for a moment, but eventually reached his arms around Mitsuki's torso.. Hugging him softly, as Mitsuki held onto him..

The two embraced one another, feeling quite warm and fuzzy...

It was not long before Boruto fell into a deep, peaceful sleep...


End file.
